vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline Forbes
Caroline Forbes is a vampire and also the best friend of Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert. Despite her bright and cheerful personality, Caroline is commonly known for insecurities; which causes her to become excessively competitive, especially towards Elena. Throughout the series, Caroline begins dating Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt Donovan, who encourages her to become a more caring, kind, and selfless young woman. On Founder's Day, Caroline is severely injured inside of a car wreck, later suffering from internal bleeding. However after Damon Salvatore feeds Caroline his blood, she is later smothered to death by Katherine Pierce. She has shown to be really strong for her age as a vampire. Caroline is a member of the Forbes Family. Personality Brazen but brave, Caroline is strong and determined, much like her mother, Elizabeth Forbes She is extremely loyal and protective of her friends. She also has a sensitive and loving nature as well. In the start of season one, despite having a confident exterior, underneath it all, Caroline was very insecure. This tends to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character, leading to various matters that factor into her development as she overcomes them. Especially when it came to Elena, as she always felt she was in Elena's shadow. Overtime, she and Elena grew much closer, and Caroline overcame these insecurities and became more confident in herself. In Season Two, becoming a vampire made her see the world in a different light, and she matured as well. She became much more strong-willed, and people feared her because she was an unpredictable vampire. She becomes much more responsible and protective, especially proven when she comforted Tyler on the night of his first full moon. Ironically, she appreciates life more since becoming a vampire. Season One Caroline first came off as insensitive when she saw on the first day of school. During the Back to School Party in 2009, she found Stefan Salvatore attractive, but was insulted when he rebuffed her advances and showed an interest in Elena. She also shared a strong flirtation with Damon and was in a relationship with him before she finally realized that he was just using her. In her relationship with , Caroline wore scarves around her neck to cover the bruises and bite marks left from when Damon fed on her. Caroline went to the annual Founders' Party with Damon as her escort. She followed him into room were he found an amber crystal that he said belonged to him. Later, Elena noticed the bruises and bite marks on Caroline for the first time and Caroline tried to brush them off and rebuke Elena. Elena confronted Damon, and afterwards he took Caroline away and started to feed on her. He instantly became mysteriously weakened until Stefan arrived and revealed that he had spiked Caroline's drink with vervain, a powerful herb that substantially weakens vampires. Damon collapsed after drinking her blood and she survived. Stefan then took Damon into the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. After she gained consciousness, she realized Damon was gone but he had left his crystal. Elena came to Caroline's aid and she broke down crying on Elena's shoulder as the stress of nearly dying finally got to her. Caroline hosted the Sexy Suds Car Wash as a charity event and during her work, , who was weak and locked up, started to compel her from a distance into freeing him from his prison. He intended to kill her for blood to strengthen him but he was stopped by Zach who was killed in the process. Caroline managed to escape from Damon's clutches. Before the Halloween Party, Caroline gave Bonnie the crystal for her Halloween costume since she was dressing as a witch. Damon later confronted her about the crystal, but she told him still had it. He compelled her to host a party and told her to get the crystal back. Caroline did as he asked and tried to get it, but the crystal shocked her and Bonnie was offended because she had tried to snatch it off her neck. When he saw that she had failed, Damon told her she was shallow and useless, leaving her upset and heartbroken. She then went to drink out her sorrows. She and Matt Donovan started to hang out with each other after she got extremely drunk and he had to take her home and spent the night. She was a bit jumpy about it afterwards as she thought Matt was distancing himself from her, but he pointed out that he acted this way with her for years. They bonded, and started dating each other, even though they might not be in love. Matt's mother, Kelly Donovan, didn't like Caroline, and thought she was fake. Matt was her escort for the "Miss Mystic Falls" competition, but he had to work. She won, and became "Miss Mystic Falls". She was thrilled, and hugged Elena, who was very happy for her. She was being driven home by Tyler Lockwood on Founder's Day, and was in the front seat while Matt was in the back. reacted to the device that harms vampires as he was driving and the car went out of control, driving into a barrier. After he was deemed alive and fine, she collapsed due to internal injuries. She was rushed to the hospital where the doctors took her into surgery. A tearful Sheriff Forbes told that her chances weren't very good but that the surgeons would do everything they could. Season Two For an extended article see: Caroline Forbes Season 2. Season Three In The Birthday, We first see Caroline walking through downtown Mystic Falls with approximately fifteen shopping bags. She’s on the phone with Elena, chatting about Elena’s birthday party that is going to happen if Caroline has anything to do with it. Elena is all but enthused, especially when Caroline brings up how Sheriff Forbes came across vampire attacks in Tennessee. Caroline ends her phone conversation with Elena when she meets up with Tyler. At the Mystic Grill, Matt has switched places with Jeremy because Caroline and Tyler sat in his section, and he doesn’t want to have to wait on his ex-girlfriend. Caroline mentions to Tyler that his mom has been acting strange lately, and that she was “eyeing” her yesterday. They’re interrupted when Jeremy arrives at their table, and Caroline knows exactly what’s going on. Jeremy just shrugs when Caroline asks if Matt asked him to switch tables. Tyler comes to his mom’s defence: “We’re together all the time. It’s not a leap.” Caroline still acts shocked at the idea of something more than a friendly relationship between the two. Later on, we see Elena venting to Caroline about her Damon woes as they sort through what appear to be birthday party materials. Every now and then, Tyler throws in his own opinion in response to Elena’s problems, and his blunt attitude is driving Caroline crazy. Elena is in a delicate state and Tyler isn’t being very sympathetic about her situation. Elena gets a call from Bonnie and leaves the room, so Caroline uses that as an opportunity to clue Tyler in on what’s making her feel so on edge. “Just because I tell you things doesn’t mean you’re allowed to know them!” Tyler mentions that he should get going if he plans to pick up “Sophie” in time for Elena’s party. Tyler says that he’s “horny all the time now” and Caroline says that she’s experiencing the same problem. Elena’s birthday party is in full swing when Damon and Elena arrive, and Caroline looks as pleased as ever at the turnout. Meanwhile, Elena tries to resist the perkiness that Caroline exudes, but she doesn’t last long. The girls walk off arm in arm into the swarm of party-goers, ready to celebrate. The girls end up in the Stoner Den where they find Matt of all people. He gives Elena a kiss on the cheek and wishes her Happy Birthday, all while completely ignoring Caroline. “He hates me,” Caroline says. “His hatred of me has driven him to drugs.” Away from the Stoner Den, Caroline watches Tyler dance with his date and attempts to drink her feelings of jealousy away. Matt shows up and doesn’t help the situation. Matt: “Since when are they a thing?” Caroline: “I thought you were ignoring me.” Matt: “I’m not ignoring you.” Caroline: “You’ve only said five words to me all summer. Those were four of them.” Matt: “Maybe because every time I’ve seen you, you’ve been with him.” Caroline: “‘Cause he’s my friend, which is what I thought you were.” Matt: “Aren’t you guys supposed to be like, mortal enemies? I mean, isn’t that how it works in the vampire-werewolf universe?” Tyler asks Caroline what happened between her and Matt, his date tries to make nice with Caroline, but Caroline compels her to leave the party. Elena is on a mission when she comes across Caroline, who has taken a time-out to have a snack and regroup. Caroline seems like she has relaxed a bit until Elena says that she wants to “pass on the whole cake thing.” Caroline is extra passionate about the cake and generally celebrating Elena’s birthday. Caroline: “You have to admit that you’re kinda just letting your life pass you by. And isn’t Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?” While Caroline is drunkenly apologizing for how she reacted to Elena’s disinterest in party activities, Elena comes across a bulletin board full of newspaper articles and possible routes that point to where Klaus and Stefan The Rippah have attacked. Next we see Caroline making her way through the dancing crowd, Tyler jumps in front of Caroline, demanding an explanation for what happened earlier. Tyler: “If I shouldn’t be dating, all you’ve gotta do is say something. If you don’t say something, then I’m gonna keep dating.” Caroline: “What would I say?” Tyler: “Don’t do that, Caroline! I’ve already been there once with you, okay, and you said no. You shut me down. I’m not going back there again unless you make it crystal clear that-” The conversation ends on that note because they kiss. Then they go and have sex. In Caroline’s last scene, we see her getting dressed as Tyler lies asleep on his bed. Unfortunately for Caroline, Carol Lockwood heard everything and is waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Caroline works a few angles, but eventually gives up and goes to leave the house. When Caroline touches her purse, her hand suddenly burns Then Carol shoots her in the back with a vervain dart. {C In The Hybrid, Caroline is soon revealed to be in a dungeon of some sort, tied to a chair by chains. She calls out for help, but no one is there. The mysterious man is eventually seen coming down some stairs, and Caroline calls out to him. He opens the door and walks in, and Caroline looks at him. He says hello to her, and she whispers, "Daddy?" revealing that the Bill is Caroline's father. In The End of the Affair, Caroline tries to pull the contraptions loose, but even her vampire strength can’t make them budge. She calls out to her dad, “''Daddy, are you there? Why won’t you talk to me?” but he doesn’t show up. Instead, we see smoke or mist coming out of the dungeon vents. Well, it looked like smoke or mist, but Caroline instantly begins to cough and choke. Then Caroline’s dad walks in, lifts her chin up so that they’re face to face, and says he’s sorry that this happened to her. He asks how she can walk in the Sun, Caroline then looks at her ring. Her dad decides to slip the ring off her finger and toss it on the ground next to her. He then explains that her ancestors put this torture chamber together themselves, complete with a vervain ventilation system, a reinforced steel containment chair, and a window. Bill whips out a blood bag and holds it in front of her, taunting her and anticipating what her reaction will be. Caroline has been locked up for a good while and therefore is malnourished, so of course her vampire urges kick in at the sight – or rather, smell – of blood. Her dad seems uncomfortable at what he’s seeing, but his reaction leads me to believe that he’s seen other vampires in his time. Then he says “''Blood controls you sweetheart. This is how I’m gonna fix you.” This is the last we hear from Caroline’s dad before he pulls a chain that opens the aforementioned window. The sunlight that’s beaming in is frying poor Caroline and all she can do is yell out in pain. Caroline is screaming “''please stop!” over and over again, and we can see her skin burning in the sunlight. Later on, we see where the steel contraptions have cut into Caroline’s skin and where her burns haven’t yet healed. She looks defeated. Caroline’s dad has taken a break from torturing her with sunlight to talk about how he handled Carol Lockwood’s phone call about his vampire daughter. Caroline then says “''Dad, I’m okay. I’ve learned to adapt. I don’t need to be fixed… I can’t be fixed…” Unfortunately, Bill is not changing his mind. “''I need you to try your best now'',” he says and holds the blood bag in front of her again. Caroline’s dad locks Caroline up for the night and is greeted by Liz and her gun. Caroline overhears their conversation, including her mom coming to her defense. “''Let me do this, Liz'',” Caroline’s dad says, “n''ot because she’s a monster, but because we love her''.” Liz doesn’t comply and calls for Tyler instead. She shoots a threatening bullet at Bill when he tries to block the entrance to the torture chamber and gives Tyler the O.K. to rescue Caroline. Tyler breaks the locks on the door and the steel contraptions around Caroline’s arms and legs. She mentions her ring, so he grabs it and places it back on her finger. Finally, Tyler picks her up and carries her to safety. Back at the Forbes residence, Caroline is finishing up a much needed blood bag. She’s sitting on her bed under the covers and her mom is sitting at her feet. She hands the blood bag to Liz, thanks her, and lies down. Tyler appears in the doorway to Caroline’s bedroom, so Caroline’s mom gets up and goes to leave. Before she does, Caroline says, “''Hey mom? Thanks for believing in me''.” After Liz is gone, Tyler jokes about giving Caroline a hard time for sneaking out on him. Caroline laughs but it turns into crying. She makes room for him and he climbs into bed next to her. “He hates me… My dad hates me…” Caroline says tearfully and Tyler does his best to comfort her as the scene fades out. In Disturbing Behavior, We first see Caroline; she has arrived unexpectedly at the Gilbert residence. Not only does she have a bowl of chilli (which Elena does not seem thrilled about), she has Bonnie. Bonnie says “I'' leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you?” Elena and Caroline exchange glances and Caroline nods in agreement. Later on, the girls are catching up in Elena’s kitchen. Bonnie apathetically recalls how boring and normal her dad’s side of the family is and Caroline says that she’d kill for a normal family after all that she’s been through recently. Elena suddenly exclaims in pain and Caroline thinks that she has burnt her, but Elena’s necklace is what’s doing the burning. The necklace not only burn Elena, but Bonnie as well. It seemed like the spell gave it some kind of an electric current. At the latest Mystic Falls celebration, and Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena are on the outskirts of the event as they try to figure out what’s going on with Elena’s necklace. While Bonnie reads up on an “identification spell” that she thinks will be useful, Caroline sees seizes the opportunity to question Elena about her motives with Damon. “S''o you’re not like, switching Salvatore’s, are you?” Elena is caught off guard and her “''what?!” response is awesomely defensive. Caroline continues, “''As your friend, who worries for you daily… What is the deal with you and Damon?” Elena says that Damon is focused on trying to find Stefan, but that doesn’t satisfy Caroline: “''Yeah, but that doesn’t make him any less Damon''.” Caroline then explains that if her own father can’t change her, there’s no hope for a change in Damon. Either way, the conversation ends (luckily for Elena) because Bonnie tells them to look at the necklace that is now floating in the air. That evening, Caroline and Elena continue to speculate about the necklace despite that they’re amongst a group of supernatural-hating Founding Family members. Caroline asks if Stefan ever told Elena where he got the necklace, and Elena says he never mentioned it, but that she never asked either. They’re still relying on Bonnie to figure out what’s going on. Alaric joins the girls as they head toward the door – he’s over the party, too – and Caroline makes another wise crack at the mention of Damon. “''Consider me the honesty police!” she says in response to Elena’s look of un-approval. Suddenly Caroline’s amusing attitude fades, and we realize it’s because she has spotted her dad at the party. Caroline can’t even speak when she sees Bill. Understandably, Caroline quickly leaves. Tyler is on his way upstairs to his room when he finds Caroline relaxing on his bed. Caroline has apparently been hiding out in Tyler’s room ever since she caught a glimpse of her dad downstairs. Tyler and Caroline start to kiss but Caroline answers her phone anyway: “''I’m only answering in case it’s a friend emergency.” Elena is on the other line and says that it is in fact an emergency. Meanwhile at the party, Damon and Bill Forbes have had a few words, and Damon is actually feeding on Bill. In the midst of Damon’s latest snack, Caroline rushes into the room at vampire speed and rescues her dad. When her dad refuses to drink her healing blood, Caroline forces him to drink it anyway. Damon and Caroline continue to brawl at vamp speeds. Caroline wins the fight, leaves with her dad, and Damon is left stunned on the ground. The next day, Caroline and Elena are walking around downtown as they recall what happened the previous evening. Caroline: “''It’s been a long week, so I’m just gonna be blunt. It doesn’t matter what he does… Damon’s gotten under your skin''.” Elena: “''That’s not true''.” Caroline: “''Ugh. God. Just admit it, Elena! Okay! You are attracted to him and ALL of his bad brother glory!” Elena: “''No.” Caroline: “''Wait, no, you’re not attracted to him? Or no, you just won’t admit it!” Elena: “''I can’t, Caroline. If I admit it… if I even thought it for just a second… what does that say about me?” Caroline: “''It says you’re human, Elena''.” Caroline constantly challenges Elena’s ways of thinking and her actions, and she always has Elena’s best interest in mind. Next we see Caroline’s dad walking to his car. They casually exchange a few words, and Caroline stays solemn throughout the conversation. Bill thanks Caroline for coming to his rescue. Caroline: “''Daddy? I’m gonna be okay''.” Bill: “''You’re a vampire, sweetheart. I don’t think you’ll ever be okay again''.” In The Reckoning, We first see Caroline when Matt walks into a classroom full of mouse traps. Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and Tyler are getting ready for Senior Prank Night, and Matt apparently missed the memo. Caroline reacts accordingly: “''UGH, COME ON! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up??!!” Next we see Caroline and Tyler in a dark hallway. Tyler’s trying to set the mood, but Caroline brings up Matt before anything happens. Admittedly, this isn’t the best time for Caroline to talk about Matt, but it’s also a jerk move for Tyler to belittle Caroline’s concern for him. Caroline:"''I’m asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is okay". Tyler: "I think he probably doesn’t have a lot of people to talk to anymore. I think he’s struggling more than he lets on. I think that I love how big your heart is". Caroline: "I just want this school year to be great, you know? I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy, unhappy bits". Tyler: "I’m happy". Then Rebekah turns up, introduces herself, saying that she’s the new girl, and then goes in for the attack. Later on, we finally see that Caroline is still alive. Caroline wakes up on the floor and tries to figure out where she is while Rebekah chatters about “mobile phones.” Rebekah says that Tyler (who had his neck snapped by Klaus while Caroline was passed out) is “dead-ish” and explains that he’ll be a hybrid when he wakes up. Tyler eventually wakes up, and Caroline has to be the bearer of bad news — with some help from Rebekah, of course, who is clearly enjoying all of this. As it turns out, Elena doesn’t have to die in order for Klaus to create his army of hybrids; he just needs an endless supply of her blood. Klaus walks into where Rebekah is holding Tyler and Caroline hostage. Tyler looks miserable. “If he doesn’t feed, he’ll die anyway, love.” Despite Caroline’s resistance, Tyler drinks the blood that Klaus has brought for him and his transition begins. As the episode nears an end, Caroline and Tyler walk hand in hand down another empty hallway of Mystic Falls High. Tyler reassures Caroline that he’s okay – far better than okay – and that the feeling of being a hybrid is a “rush” that he can’t explain. This is all way too good to be true, and Caroline knows it. You can see it in her face. She’s trying to act relieved and happy, but Tyler’s personality is already different. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, we first see Caroline with Elena and Bonnie as they stand amidst a bunch of overly excited students outside of Mystic Falls High. Today is their first day of senior year, but they all seem like they just want to go back home and spend the day watching chick flicks and eating junk food. “''Does anyone else think this should feel slightly more empowering?” Bonnie asks. Caroline switches gears and suddenly she’s bursting with optimism. “''Okay, so Prank Night was a bust. But we are accepting it and we are moving on.” Inside the school, Elena has just finished talking to Damon on the phone when she sees Caroline putting up fliers for the annual back-to-school bonfire. When Elena admits that she forgot about the bonfire, Caroline instantly begins to try to convince her to go… that is, until Elena admits that she has already made up her mind and she is going. Caroline is so used to being Elena’s personal cheerleader that she switches to autopilot every time she senses hesitance on Elena’s part when it comes to anything important or exciting. Tyler steals a kiss from Caroline in the middle of her conversation with Elena, and Caroline quickly realizes that something isn’t right. Elena spots a blood stain on his shirt, and Caroline leads him into hiding in the bathroom. “''Vampire 101'': don’t bring your breakfast to school.” Elena checks the bathroom for eavesdroppers while Tyler explains himself. Rebekah “hooked him up” with a blood bag. Tyler: “''I’m his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don’t you think that’s the tiniest bit awesome?” Caroline: “''Oh, wow. I cannot believe you just said that.” It’s finally time for these kids to return to the classroom. And of course, Alaric is their teacher. Stefan enters the room and everything gets cold. Everyone’s attention is focused on him. Alaric then begins his lesson, but he’s interrupted when Rebekah enters the classroom and takes a seat in the front row. She introduces herself and says that history is her favourite subject. Later on, we see Tyler on the football field and Caroline on the sidelines engaging in cheer practice. It looks like her time away not only stole her enthusiasm about the sport, but also bumped her from captain of the squad. Also, Elena and Bonnie have both apparently quit all together. Rebekah has arrived and Caroline is not okay with that. She’s probably still upset about Tyler’s breakfast mishap, but she also knows that Rebekah is up to no good. Caroline: “''You can’t just come here and infiltrate all of our lives''.” Rebekah: “''I’m only interested on yours''. Your spunk, your popularity… maybe even your boyfriend.” Out on the football field, Tyler is busy compelling his coach to let the team off early from practice so that everyone can go get drunk at the bonfire. Caroline runs over to knock some sense into him, but even she can’t change his mind. He’s high on his new life as the second hybrid to ever exist, and for once Caroline doesn’t seem to know at all how to fix any of this. What doesn’t help the matter is Rebekah doing cheer-worthy tumbling across the field. Caroline is obviously trying to not let Rebekah get to her. The bonfire is in full swing, Elena goes over the plan and notes that she wants to keep Bonnie away from Stefan because she doesn’t trust that he won’t hurt her. Anyway, Caroline’s job is to make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is ready for Stefan. Finally, in walks Tyler, a bit late to the party. Elena tells him that his job is to raid his mom’s vervain supply but he says that it’s not in Klaus’ best interest to do this to Stefan. Tyler tries to make an exit, but Damon stabs him and knocks him out before he can get out the door. Damon explains to a bewildered Caroline and everyone else in the room that Tyler has been sired, meaning he’s loyal to Klaus because Klaus’ blood created him. Damon’s answer regarding how to fix him is for Caroline to get a new boyfriend. Later we see Tyler return to consciousness. Tyler: “''How did I get home?” Caroline: “''I brought you here. You were being a dbag.” Tyler: “''What is your problem today?” Caroline: “''My problem is that you’ve been sired. Do you even know what that means? It means that you put Klaus’ needs first. He is your master now.” Tyler: “''I’m not anyone’s pet, Caroline. He doesn’t control me''.” Caroline: “''Well something’s gotta'' be controlling you because I don’t know why else you would be acting like the old you.” Tyler: “''The old me?” Caroline: “''Yeah! The old you. The pre-werewolf you. You know, the obnoxious you that I would never be friends with.” Tyler: “''Whoa… wait wait wait. I’m sorry. I don’t wanna be that guy. I hated that guy''.” Caroline: “''You’re a vampire now, Tyler. Everything about your personality is heightened, so you have to be careful''.” Tyler: “''I will. I promise. Just don’t hate me. Everything I like about me is you''.” All is well again when Tyler apologizes and confesses that everything he likes about himself is Caroline, meaning that she brings out the best in him, that she completes him. In Ghost World, This week, we first see Caroline and Bonnie assisting with the decorations at the latest Mystic Falls community gathering. Bonnie is explaining Jeremy’s ghostly girlfriend’s situation to Caroline, and Caroline doesn’t feel as if Bonnie is fully expressing her concerns about the ordeal. Bonnie: “''What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I’m paying the consequences''.” Caroline “''I want you to say you’re not okay with it''.” Bonnie: “I''’m a thousand times not okay with it. I just don’t know what to do about it''.” Caroline tries to get Bonnie to admit to being upset about Jeremy seeing his dead ex-girlfriend Bonnie immediately is basically like, ‘''No, Caroline. I am upset. I just have no idea how to fix it.’ Bonnie and Caroline are interrupted when Damon arrives on the scene, greeting the girls as “''Blondie” and “''Witchy''.” Damon breaks the news to Bonnie that she opened up a huge can of worms when she sent Vicki Donovan back to the other side because now Mason Lockwood’s ghost is haunting him. Later on, we see Matt promising Bonnie that he hasn’t seen Vicki since they sent her back. Caroline asks Bonnie why she’s pinpointing Vicki in particular, and Bonnie explains that if Vicki isn’t the culprit, there’s a much bigger problem brewing. Matt agrees: “I’ve had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever, so you guys can leave me out of this one.” After Matt walks away, Bonnie drops her grimoire and it randomly opens up to a specific page, which turns out to be a manifestation spell that’s used to reveal ghosts. Later on, Bonnie and Caroline are down in the basement of the old house where Bonnie brought Jeremy back to life. Caroline is super concerned about the hundred witches that used to haunt the place but Bonnie reassures her that they’re gone. “''Right'',” Caroline says, “…did they pinky-swear?” As Caroline finishes lighting the last of the candles, Bonnie begins chanting without any hesitation. Caroline kind of stands around awkwardly, and quickly looks concerned when a breeze surrounds her. She is officially freaked out. Caroline tries to interrupt Bonnie, but Bonnie continues and eventually the girls can both see Grams. Grams says hello to Caroline and then explains to Bonnie why all of the crazy ghostly situations are occurring. Apparently Bonnie opened up the door to the other side when she and Matt sent Vicki back, and an old witch on that side gave a “''free pass to anybody with unfinished business''.” Grams say that witches talk, even on the other side. “''Who do you think makes all the rules?” She’s standing in the background smiling, trying not to disturb this important moment. Grams was everything to Bonnie, and Caroline gets to witness the beginning of their second chance at a proper goodbye. Caroline fills Elena in on the phone about the information that Grams delivered. The key to everything is once again Elena’s necklace; this time, Bonnie has to destroy it. Elena has no reservations, she says, because she walked in on Jeremy and Anna kissing. Later on, a very distressed Caroline calls Elena again because the necklace isn’t where Damon told them it would be, and they can’t get a hold of him. Elena disregards her worries because she has other plans in mind. Elena: “''I need you to get Bonnie to hold off on sending the ghosts back.” Caroline: “''What?! But you said you were in full support of getting rid of them''.” Elena: “''I was. I am. Look, Lexi’s here and she’s helping with Stefan''.” Caroline: “''Okay well let’s just find it first and then we’ll choose between boyfriend ghost dramas''.” Caroline hangs up the phone, and Bonnie had overheard the conversation, so she asks exactly what boyfriend ghost dramas Caroline was referring to. Caroline tries to beat around the bush, but she inevitably tells Bonnie about the kiss. Bonnie is clearly about to break down when Caroline saves the day: “''She’s got a foothold now, so she probably thinks that she’s here to stay, but you and I? Bonnie, we’re gonna find that necklace. Okay? Okay''.” Next we see Caroline and Bonnie frantically searching Damon’s room for Elena’s necklace. Bonnie’s phone rings and it’s Jeremy so Caroline answers it for her. Caroline: “''What do you want, Jeremy?” Jeremy: “''Caroline…? Did you find that necklace?” Caroline: “''Not yet. Wait, what’s going on?” Jeremy: “''The ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell. You might wanna find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the founding families.” Caroline: “''Well it’s not where it’s supposed to be. …Unless someone took it''.” Jeremy: “''Who?” Caroline: “''Oh, who do you think?” Anna: “''I didn’t''.” Jeremy: “''She said she didn’t take it''.” Caroline: “''OH! And you believe her.” Anna: “''I didn’t take it, Jeremy.” Jeremy: “''You know what? Yeah. Yeah, I do believe her.” Caroline: “''You know what, you’re an even bigger idiot than I thought. So wake up, Jeremy, before you lose everything.” Caroline and Bonnie are on their way to the witch house when they see that something isn’t right on the streets of downtown. Caroline spots Carol Lockwood’s car in a not so normal state up on the sidewalk. Then, tomb vampire ghost, Frederick walks in front of Bonnie’s car, causing her to come to a screeching halt. The rest of the tomb vampire’s ghosts soon appear, and Caroline decides to do something about them. Caroline: “''Bonnie… I’m gonna get out of the car''-” Bonnie: “''What''?” Caroline: “''And you’re gonna drive the hell away from here''.” Bonnie: “''No way! I’m not leaving you''.” Caroline: “''Bonnie, you’ve got your ghost boyfriend drama, Elena has hers, and right now, the mother of mine is about to be ghost bate. So go and send them all back to the other side, okay?” Eventually we see Caroline fighting off the tomb vampire ghosts, one by one. Fredrick almost strangles her, but he’s sent back to the other side before he succeeds, and Caroline is left alone in the middle of the street. Caroline does not appear in Ordinary People. In Homecoming, We first see Caroline with Tyler at Mystic Falls High. Caroline and Tyler are working on decorations for the upcoming Homecoming dance. “Can’t we diss the decorating and go grab a bite?” Tyler asks. Caroline says that she packed a thermos in her bag, but that’s not what Tyler has in mind. He wants to feed on actual people. Apparently Rebekah has a few friends who enjoy being fed on, and he’s all for it. Caroline: “''Quit hanging out with Rebekah: The Evil Blood Slut.” Tyler: “J''ust keep the claws in tonight at the dance, okay? For me?” Tyler breaks the news that Matt and Rebekah plan to go to the dance together, and Caroline is not okay with that. Caroline: “''Wait, you set her up with Matt?!” Tyler: “''She wants to go to the dance and he didn’t have anyone to go with. He drinks vervain, she can’t feed on him… What’s the big deal?” Caroline: “''The big deal, Tyler, is that Matt is an innocent, good person who should not be going to dances with Evil Blood Sluts.” Caroline blames Tyler’s attitude on his sire to Klaus, but Tyler assures her that if he’s sired to anyone, it’s her. Later that night, Caroline, Tyler, and a bunch of other students show up outside of the high school only to find out that the gym is flooded. The Homecoming dance has been cancelled and Caroline is minutes away from hysterics: “''Excuse me??!!! Well, what are we supposed to do now?!!” Fortunately, Tyler’s throwing a party at his house to make up for the tragedy. Back at the Lockwood mansion, the alternative Homecoming party is in full swing when Caroline and Bonnie make their first appearance. They walk in looking dazed and confused as they observe their surroundings. “''How did he plan a better party than me so fast…?” Caroline questions. Elena and Matt arrive at the party a bit later and run into Caroline almost immediately. Elena (who we later learn was actually Katherine) warns Matt that Caroline knows nothing about the plan to kill Klaus. Elena and Matt play along when Caroline tells them that Klaus is at the party, but Caroline’s suspicion is already growing after they hardly react to the news. Caroline: “''What’s going on? And what are you two doing here together? I thought you were supposed to be here with Rebekah''.” Matt: “''Plans changed. I need a drink''.” Next we see Caroline and Tyler having a pow-wow in his room. Tyler questions Caroline about her motives with Klaus, and when she insists that she isn’t involved in any plans against him, Tyler insists that she’s covering something up. Tyler: “''You’re lying to me''.” Caroline: “''You know, actually, I’m not. I don’t know anything. But even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you about it because you’re sired to Team Klaus now, and you can’t be trusted''.” Caroline begins to head back out to the party, but Tyler blocks the way and stabs her with what I assume is a vervain needle because she’s instantly unconscious. Eventually we see Matt checking Caroline’s pulse before questioning Tyler about what exactly happened to her. Tyler starts throwing orders at Matt to get Caroline off the premises, but Matt wants to at least know what’s happening. Tyler tries his best to explain his situation, reassuring Matt that he is doing this to protect Caroline. Matt looks very distressed and emotional at the sight of Caroline unconscious on the floor. Tyler tells Matt to get Caroline and the rest of their friends away from his house safely and quickly, and then he’s gone. Caroline later wakes up in her room. Tyler appears in her doorway and she gives him a cold glare before looking away. He asks if she’s okay and apologizes for stabbing her, but Caroline looks as if she’s past forgiveness at this point. “''If you knew all your friends were going to get together and try and take down Klaus, would you have left?” Tyler asks. Caroline: “''This isn’t funny, Tyler! How am I supposed to be with you when you’re sired to him?” Tyler: “I need you to understand, Caroline.” Caroline: “''Understand what? That you’re one of the bad guys now?” Tyler: “''Understand that this is who I am. There’s nothing that I can do about it. Klaus can’t be killed, I can’t be fixed. Understand that I’m okay with it.” Caroline: “''But… how are you okay with it?” Tyler: “''Because it’s better. I don’t have to turn, Caroline. Not unless I want to. I never have to go through that pain again. If being sired to Klaus is the price that I have to pay, so be it.” Caroline: “''But you don’t have any true control over yourself''.” Tyler: “''I never did before. The full moon controlled me. After everything that we’ve been through… you’ve been there for me through all of it. Don’t turn your back on me now''.” Leaving their relationship unknown. Caroline does not appear in The New Deal. In Our Town, When we first see Caroline, she’s driving up to school, out of the corner of her eye, she sees Tyler, who is standing awkwardly near her car, and she’s all but pleased to have to face him. Caroline: “I can’t talk to you.” Tyler: “I know you’re upset with me.” Caroline: “Upset? You almost got Jeremy killed. And before you ask me to understand, or to support you, can you at least tell me what you’re planning to do about your sire bond to Klaus?” Tyler then says that there’s nothing he can do about his bond to Klaus, and that even though he wants to put Caroline before everything and everyone else, he can’t and he’s sorry about that. Caroline says that she’s sorry, too. After giving Caroline a birthday gift, Tyler walks away and Caroline is left holding a nice silver charm bracelet. Later on we see her entering the front door of her house and she isn’t looking any happier than she was earlier. With a heavy sigh, she drops her bag on the floor and lays her keys down on a desk at the entrance, and two seconds later she’s surprised with super enthusiastic Elena, Bonnie, and Matt wishing her a Happy Birthday while wearing bright coloured party hats and holding balloons and a handmade birthday sign. Elena explains that because Caroline ditched school, she missed out on their “birthday work of art” displayed on her locker, so they’re bringing the party to her. Or rather, they’re bringing the party to the Falls, complete with s’mores and a campfire and cake and tequila. Caroline doesn’t even try to hide how disinterested she is, but her friends are persistent. Caroline: “Yeah. And now it’s just a reminder that, technically, I’m dead. Look… I didn’t even like seventeen. The only point of seventeen was to get to eighteen – it’s a filler year. I am stuck in a filler year.” Elena: “You’re not stuck, Caroline.” Caroline: “Yeah, I am. But it’s okay, you know, it’s all good… I will be fine, but I just need some time to wallow in it.” Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, and Matt walk into a strange old building that is, of course, in the middle of the woods. Elena says that instead of a birthday, Caroline needs a funeral in order to mourn her old life and move on. Caroline isn’t against Elena’s idea, but I’m not sure if she completely approves of it either because a bit of her snarky attitude emerges as she plays along. Elena, Matt, and Bonnie all list off Caroline’s human qualities and accomplishments and I’m definitely disappointed that “Mean Girl – sometimes” is what Matt chooses to contribute. Bonnie then uses her powers to light the birthday candles on Caroline’s cake, and the scene ends with Elena asking Caroline to make a birthday wish. The celebrating/mourning period seems to have come to an end by the time we see Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline still held up in the creepy old building. Caroline is busy on her phone and Elena is sceptical about what she’s doing. Caroline admits that she might have texted Tyler, to which Bonnie and Elena appropriately side-eye and Matt shakes his head. Bonnie defends Caroline’s lapse in judgment for a few seconds by saying that Elena can’t control the actions of everyone else all the time, but then she brings up her disapproval regarding how Elena had Damon compel Jeremy to leave town. Matt intervenes before the conversation gets too heated, and Bonnie decides to leave. We see Tyler walking through the woods, his destination being the creepy old building where the funeral-birthday took place. Caroline, Elena, and Matt are still there and they’re laughing something when Tyler arrives. Tyler apologizes, saying that he doesn’t mean to crash the party. Matt does not seem impressed that he’s there, but Caroline jumps up immediately and is ready to chat with him. Matt says that he just wants Caroline to be happy. Out in the woods, Tyler is attempting to take back everything that he said that morning to Caroline. He says that he refuses to let Klaus control him and then he tells her that he loves her. They start to make out and Tyler bites Caroline. His sire bond to Klaus is clearly inescapable. He legitimately bites Caroline, which obviously means that she could potentially die from a werewolf/hybrid bite. Meanwhile, Tyler runs away and Caroline is left to panic and suffer alone. Later, we finally see Matt knocking on Caroline’s front door as he yells for Sheriff Forbes. He hurriedly carries Caroline into her house and lays her down; all the while trying to clue Liz into what he thinks happened. Caroline is in a horrible state and it looks like her bite has already worsened immensely. The way Candice delivers that “I’m sorry, Mommy”. Soon, Klaus of all people shows up at the Forbes residence saying that he’s there to help. Matt is sceptical and angry. Sheriff Forbes ends up inviting him in because, honestly, she had no other option. Klaus smirks at Matt as he walks inside. Caroline is resting when Klaus makes his appearance. Klaus enters Caroline's room, after which she questions whether or not he'd come to kill her. He asks her if she thinks that low of him to kill her on her birthday, to which she responds "yes." He checks her bite and apologizes, telling her that she was simply collateral damage and that it was nothing personal. He comments that he loves birthdays, and Caroline rebuffs his comment, rhetorically asking him if he was a billion years old or so. He tells her that she'd have to adjust her perception of time due to the fact that she is now a vampire, and to celebrate that she is no longer bound by trivial human conventions. Added by LightningxoxoHe explains to her that with her immortality as a vampire she is free, but Caroline disagrees, stating that she is dying instead. Klaus then tells her that he could let her die if she truly believed that her existence "had no meaning", admitting that he had thought about it himself several times. He then explains to her that the rest of the world is waiting for her, filled with great cities, art, music, and "genuine beauty," convincing her to want to stay alive. Klaus then gives her his blood. Finally, Caroline wakes up the next morning and it seems as though Klaus’ blood did the trick. Her bite has been healed; he also left her a very nice bracelet as a birthday gift. In The Ties That Bind, Caroline comes home to find Tyler in her living room. He wants to apologize. He thinks he has a solution for learning to resist Klaus' power over him. He called Caroline's dad, who's there now and willing to help teach him how to resist his sire bond since he know how to resist compulsion. Caroline's dad hooks Tyler up to chains in dungeon and explains that the sire bond comes from feeling a debt. Tyler has to make himself turn then he won't feel like he owes Klaus anything for taking that away. Tyler isn't looking forward to breaking every bone in his body, but is willing to give it a try to have his freedom. He steps away from them and starts turning. Down in the cellar, Tyler continues writhing in pain and contorting as he changes. He wants to quit, but Bill won't let him. Bill tells him to keep going and Tyler agrees and tells Caroline to leave. Added by LightniRelationships *Caroline and Tyler *Elena and Caroline *Caroline and Matt *Caroline and Bonnie *Stefan and Caroline * Elena, Caroline and Bonnie * Caroline and Klaus * Damon and Caroline * Caroline and Katherine * Caroline and Rebekah Personal Appearance : Main article: Caroline Forbes/Appearance Caroline is naturally beautiful. She usually wears girly clothes, nice t-shirts and skirts but throughout the other part of season 1 she wears more trousers. As the series has progressed her style changed dramatically, from a girly style to a more natural look. When first introduced, Caroline dressed very girly and wore bright colors with different hairstyles to suit her outfit. As the series progressed, Caroline's style has changed dramatically, it's darker since she turned into a vampire, but it’s stayed natural as well. At the beginning of Season 2 her clothes were more edgy and striking but throughout Season 2 she has worn more mature clothes. She also loves making parties and dress for them. Quotes (To Elena) "Okay it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy… SEX!" - The Night of the Comet "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." - Friday Night Bites (To Damon) "You manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me." - Brave New World "So you're saying now I'm an insecure, neurotic control freak... on crack?" - Bad Moon Rising (To Stefan) "Why are you looking at him with your Serious Vampire look? It's different from your Worried Vampire look. Neither of which strays too far from your Hey-It's-Tuesday-look." - Bad Moon Rising (To Liz) "Good news. Doctor Damon said that the vervain is almost out of your system." - Plan B (To Liz) "I`m going to take you home. You`re going to forget that I`m a vampire. You`ll remember you got sick with the flue. You had a fever, chills and ickiness, but I made you soup. It was really salty. We bickered. You got better, and then your selfish little daughter who loves you, no matter what, went right back to ignoring you. And all was right in the world." - Plan B (To Tyler) "I was alone when I turned. I had no control over my body or my urges. And I killed somebody. I don`t want that to happen to you. I don`t want you to be alone." -The Sacrifice "Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" - The Descent "I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself." - Daddy Issues (To Tyler) "No, it's too late because we're not friends anymore. And what happened to me tonight, that will never happen again. So you take that back to your little werewolf pack, and you get the hell out of my house." - Daddy Issues {C "Just 'cause I talk a lot it doesn't always mean I know what am I actually talking about...on stage." - ''The House Guest ''"Well, instead of just bailing on me again, you could just say "Thank you, Caroline for taking care of me. And I'm sorry that I tried to chow down on you again." - The Sun Also Rises "Dad, I`m okay. I`ve learned to adapt. I don`t need to be fixed. I can`t be fixed." - The End Of The Affair (To Elena) "So, you are not like, switching Salvatores, are you?" - Disturbing Behavior "I just want this school year to be great, you know. I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits." - The Reckoning "Vampire 101. Don`t wear your breakfast to school." - Smells Like Teen Spirit "Why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on my day?" - Smells Like Teen Spirit (To Bonnie) "Please tell me that is a recipe for witch-cookies" - Ghost World "You are an ever bigger idiot than I thought, Jeremy. So wake up before you loose everything." - Ghost World (About Rebekah)'' "Matt is an innocent, good person who should not be going to dances with evil blood sluts."'' - Homecoming "I finally almost got your mom to stop hating me, so I probably shouldn't get caught in some kind of vampire threesome with her son." - Homecoming Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Homecoming'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *Bringing Out The Dead *Dangerous Liaisons Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Attitudes toward humans As a newborn vampire, Caroline remains loyal towards humans, despite her uncontrollable urges to kill. After murdering her first human, Caroline feels extremely guilty over her actions. After being taught by Stefan Salvatore how to adjust to her new life as a vampire, she is now able to feed without severely harming or killing someone. Like Damon, she drinks blood from blood bags instead of hunting humans. Gallery Season One 005549101f6.jpg Caroline Forbes Photograph.jpg Caroline-forbes-profile.JPG|promo pic Tvdcaroline1.JPG 1040323 75e800cc-b978-4225-87cf-6b0ca9585ee1-4.jpg CarolinePassesOut.jpg Caroline family ties.png Caroline 1.png Caroline 2.png Caroline 3.png Caroline 4.png Caroline 5.png Caroline 6.png Caroline 7.png Caroline 8.png Caroline and Matt 1 History Repeating.jpg Caroline and Matt 2 History Repeating.jpg CarolineForbes.jpg 005756403d3.jpg 321825.jpg Stefan-caroline-stefan-and-caroline-11464978-800-533.jpg 170px-Miss_Mystic_Falls04.jpg 249px-Normal_mmf004.jpg 249px-Miss_Mystic_Falls08.jpg Normal TVD112015.jpg 249px-Miss_Mystic_Falls09.jpg Jghyreruihgter.jpg urgheruihfg.jpg ct.jpg ebl.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-16-23h12m49s181.png Vampire-diaries-finale.jpg Stefan and Caroline.jpg Davugnxdxzmmbig.jpg Tvd2x2-3.jpg D201091784011.jpg V diaries main cast large.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-21-07h38m57s107.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-21-07h37m23s16.png Vampire-diaries-finale.jpg|Caroline in her Miss Mystic Falls wear Stefan and Caroline.jpg Davugnxdxzmmbig.jpg Tvd2x2-3.jpg D201091784011.jpg vd115_8.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h20m08s202.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h00m25s29.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h03m12s115.png|at the grill stalking Matt vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h21m50s84.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h21m50s84.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h03m12s115.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h00m25s29.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h20m08s202.png Serialealesero491568.jpg 112810-2.jpg Caroline-2x2-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-15599429-420-217.gif Caroline.png Caroline-brave-new-world-vampire-diaries.jpg Blunt.jpeg BadMoonRising.png Vlcsnap-00002.jpg Vlcsnap-00001.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h21m50s84.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h03m12s115.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h00m25s29.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h20m08s202.png vlcsnap-00014.jpg vlcsnap-00015.jpg choke.jpg Kat and car.jpg Choke 1.jpg car.jpg Caroline-Forbes-I-hate-what-I-ve-become-caroline-forbes-17744978-1024-768.jpg Candice-Accola-Feet-120943.jpg Caroline-Banner-caroline-forbes-18182243-770-100.jpg 12VD121_0443.jpg.jpg CF XXXXXXXXXXXX.jpg BAD DAY.gif DI 2.gif CF XXXXXXX.jpg tvd213_cvamp.jpg|PISSED!! normal_170.jpg normal_257.jpg normal_465.jpg normal_480.jpg normal_593.jpg normal_146.jpg tumblr_lhup0aqGO21qedzelo1_500.gif tumblr_lhupwiK83N1qedzelo1_500.gif tumblr_lc1jju3S0V1qbdugvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lcuiifQNtV1qanft9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lcyqmdqn3D1qbgao5o1_500.png tumblr_ldoel56RZb1qbgalro1_500.png tumblr_lhnw8ttQtR1qedzelo1_500.png Viva La Vamp.jpg tumblr_lp0hfwgbxh1qm6fwqo1_500.gif tumblr_lp0ls3nXIU1qj6y2ao1_500.gif Season Two For Season Two gallery see:Caroline Forbes/Season 2#Season 2 Gallery Season Three normal_330.jpg tumblr_lrmkjkDuVx1qf732eo1_500.gif tumblr_lrmlxu4Bxs1qlxr4f.gif tumblr_lrmmi5ELfa1qf732eo1_500.gif tumblr_lskhkpP4v91qzhbz1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lse3x37A8Z1qbzm33o1_500.jpg Forwood-3-tyler-and-caroline-25722132-250-141.gif tumblr_lsgfeniITp1qdj6bbo1_500.gif tumblr_lsgfgfgUkf1qdj6bbo1_500.gif tumblr_lsghgjSwBr1qdj6bbo1_500.png tumblr_lsi5aaQ9Vb1r1uxt1o1_500.png tumblr_lspr0qsazK1qf732eo1_500.gif tumblr_lscf4cE2VI1r3gutdo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lsnu4dbyOY1qeqwq8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ltmnm9LckG1qhj1rjo1_500.gif tumblr_ltnpr97WZT1qzkdxuo1_500.gif 3x09-01.jpg tumblr_lsdquvLE5A1qg6lnoo1_500.png tumblr_luk478ITBs1qi94zeo3_250.gif carolines-bracelet.jpg|Caroline's birthday present from Klaus Trivia * Many of Elena's characteristics in the original novels seem to be switched over to Caroline in the show. Also, the novels' story of Elena being turned into a vampire, has become Caroline's story in the show. * In the books she is an antogonist who first conspired with Tyler Smallwood to blame Stefan for the murders of the town and later got pregnant by his babies turning her into a werewolf. But in the series she is a protagonist, and a vampire therefor can never get pregnant. * For more info on Caroline Forbes in the novels: Caroline Forbes (novel). * Caroline is the second main character to turn into a vampire, after Vicki and before Jenna. She is the only one of the three not to be killed (the first time) by the person who turned them, and the only one to still be alive. * She has the second highest number of apperances as a human (18) than any other vampire, except for Jenna. She has the highest for any surviving vampire. * Ironically Caroline finds the corpse of Vicki, who was turned by the same vampire she later will be turned by. ** Unlike Vicki, Caroline isn't turned into a vampire by Damon intentionally, having been killed by Katherine. * Caroline has interacted with all the main characters so far. * In the books, Katherine, manipulates and disrupts Vicki, but in the series, Katherine threatens Caroline to kill Matt if not obeyed. * It was never show on-screen how she got into her house after becoming a vampire but is likely that she just appear in the front door and asked her mother to let her in. * Caroline is the first vampire to be bitten by a successful Hybrid created by Klaus. Episode Count * She didn't appear in several episodes of season one: :Lost Girls, Bloodlines, Children of the Damned, Under Control and Blood Brothers. *She appeared in every episode of season 2 so far except for The Dinner Party and Klaus. *Apart from Elena/Damon/Stefan, shes the only character since the first season who has been featured in many episodes compared to the rest of the main cast, however since season 3 so far she is being used less and Klaus is being used more. *Caroline and Jeremy are the only characters besides the main three who have appeared in the most episodes. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Forbes Family Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Female Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Undead Category:Killed by Katherine Category:Drained of blood Category:Servant of Katherine Category:Near-death Experiences Category:Sired by Damon Category:Compelled by Damon Category:Bitten by a Werewolf Category:Cured of a Werewolf bite Category:Burned Category:Bitten by Tyler